


A Decade Too Late

by HeyPotterhead (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HeyPotterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years since they stepped out of the shadows and into the light, HYDRA is slowly falling apart as SHIELD rises from the ashes, vowing to destroy the organization for good. Grant Ward, the infamous Clairvoyant's prodigy is forced to face the mistakes of his past head on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Decade Too Late

He sat on the cold, black chair in the dimly lit room. The walls were made out of something that was probably much stronger than concrete, the floor tiles were dark and cold. His only company were the two chairs and a desk in front of him. This must be one of SHIELD's secret base, one of the many where the real agents of SHIELD have come to hide and work secretly to take Hydra down for the last 10 years.

They thought the walls and dark room would intimidate him, but they were wrong. He has been trained by The Clairvoyant himself for these kind of situation. He knew what to do. He knew how to play hard-to-get, then fake surrender and lie convincingly. He knew how to handle these idiots.

He remembered the time when he successfully danced around them, playing with them as part of his little game for Hydra. Everyone trusted him, and he knew that he would get it back with the snap of his fingers. Manipulation was his area of expertise, after all.

He regret nothing. He did it for the man who had saved him from himself when he was a teenager. Losing his team was part of the plan all along, they had to know he was never 'good guy Ward', one way or another.

Yet there was one thing he would never forget.

It haunted his dreams every night. The image of him leaving her with eyes full of tears and disgust. He never told her his feelings for her were real, they were all just part of the game. That way, she'd move on so much faster with his cold words in mind.

If only it was the truth.

The clicking of heels interrupted him from his thoughts, and the door slammed open to reveal a woman in a suit. Sunglasses were shielding her eyes, and he couldn't help but hold in a laugh. The room was barely visible, why in the world would someone wear sunglasses to this damn rathole?

"I'm Agent M, I will be asking the questions." Her voice sounded cold, calm, and distant, but somewhat familiar. She walked over to the chair across him, her short black hair bobbing up and down along with her. Two cups of coffee were in her hands, sipping on one of them before bringing the other to the table and sliding it to him. Black, just the way he liked it.

She sat on the chair and leaned in.

"Do you understand why you're being held captive?" He nods.

"Good, I guess we can begin then." She presses a button on the side of the desk and a red light appeared, beeping on and off.

"State your name for the record."

"Ward," he said.

"Your full name."

"Grant Ward."

"That is not your full name." She tells him.

"If you know then why should I say it?" She raised an eyebrow and muttered a "Very well then" before heaving a sigh.

"You are held captive for taking part in the organization called HYDRA, correct?" He nods again.

"I need you to speak."

"Yes." He sighed.

"And under whose orders were you working from?"

"The Clairvoyant." She seemed annoyed, but kept her composure.

"And who is this so-called 'Clairvoyant'?" She asks.

"You know who it is." And of course she did, Garrett's identity was not a secret for them.

She went still and they sat in silence for what felt like a long time. He couldn't tell if she was staring at him, but he could definitely feel her eyes on him.

"Very well, then. What was your purpose in HYDRA?" Agent M asked. Ward did not answer, but only stared at the ceiling as if the woman across him had not exist.

"I asked you a question, Grant."She snapped.

Grant.

It felt so personal, so intimate. People rarely call him by his first name, and he doesn't let them do so very easily. He hated when strangers call him by that name, and especially not by this damn SHIELD agent.

"It's Ward." He replied harshly.

"Ward," she emphasized. "What. Was. Your. Purpose. In. HYDRA?" But of again, he did not say anything.

"Fine, you want to play this game? We'll play." She said, standing up before crossing her arms on her chest and sitting on the edge of the desk.

"You are facing imprisonment in our deadliest holding facility for life," she said, pointing her finger at him. "and when SHIELD goes public again by the end of the week with HYDRA down on its fucking knees, you might even get the death penalty for treason. So you might want to think this through before you give me another ridiculous answer with that smart mouth of yours."

Ward could not help but look at her with the most oblivious expression. The agent was quiet for a while before she finally stood up and straightened her suit.

"Look, I know what you're doing. I'm not falling for your tricks. You'll break." She muttered before turning the recorder off and storming out of the room. Ward could not help but smiled smugly as she left.

Nice try, he thought.

* * *

"He's trying to play with me," She said. "I just know it."

"He's playing hard-to-get." Director May said. "But he's bound to break if you provoke him."

"That's the thing! I don't know how." The short-haired agent sighed, pacing back and forth in the Director's office. "He's trained for this, May. He probably thinks we're idiots and he will play with us. You've worked with him, you know him."

"You know what to do, I've told you before." She said, leaning back on her chair.

"On the contrary, I don--wait... You musn't be serious?" May just raised an eyebrow, confirming the agent's thoughts.

"What is this, a cheesy romance novel? He's not going to budge at the mention of Skye, for goodness sake! Skye's a topic that's a decade too late. She's just a chess piece in his stupid game."

"Maybe that's what you assume, but I can guarantee you it wasn't. I saw it with my own eyes." May explained with a smug look on her face.

Stubborn as ever, the agent shook her head.

"I've been trained for years. Agents--No, people like us do not mix emotions with duty. He might have been a sleeper agent but he's definitely a good one. I've dealt with that situation before and you know it."

They stayed quiet for a while before May sighed in defeat and returned to finishing her paperwork. "Suit yourself."

And with that, she walked out of the room.

* * *

The door opened once again and the same woman entered the room. This time, she seemed determined; something which Ward would just secretly laugh at. He was not going to break.

"State your purpose at HYDRA."

"But you already know--"

"Or I could send Skye here with you." She said.

He froze. Skye?

The thought of seeing her again despite being held in a SHIELD facility hadn't crossed his mind. It's been 10 fucking years, after all.

He left her in New York. He told her to never go back to her former life and start a new one. She was free to be anyone she wanted. She would never go back to SHIELD.

This has to be a trick. It had to be.

He quickly recovered and calmly replied, "The 084's not here. That's impossible."

She sucked in a sharp breath. Even she seemed to be caught off guard with his reaction for some reason.

"I can get you to see her, you know."

"You can't. Because she's not here." He said, forcing every words out of his mouth, because the truth is that yes, it's possible for her to be here. He could not hide his embarrassment at the thought of her seeing him as someone who works for HYDRA (despite her already knowing) a decade after him telling her he wanted her, and that wished that the outside world didn't exist. He didn't care if she knew at all now, he just didn't want her to see him in this situation.

But when the agent took off her sunglasses and apparently her black bob wig out, he all but realized that it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, folks! This is my first fic, and I'm really nervous about posting it on the internet. But I do hope you like it! Do tell me what you thought of this first chapter; I'm curious. I know there are some things that might be slightly confusing, but hopefully the upcoming chapters will fill in the blanks. I'm a new with writing overall, so... Thank you for reading!


End file.
